Track Stars
by 2Kayla's-heart
Summary: Tris is trying to keep up with the fast moving high school years. Will she be able to pass, run track, and have a crush all at the same time without losing something or someone. Her friend Chris insist on her with the older boy he can seam to leave her alone, but does he hide secrets and can she live with them. Includes most characters some are OOC because yeah they are like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This might be a little harder since I don't have the book to co-op with. If you like me writing this I suggest you check out my other Divergent story Love, Lies, and Cherry. So I take any suggestion and try to put them in my story. I read every review good or bad. If you have any questions about me personally, then check out my profile it might explain it. On with the story! The whole story is from Tris's POV. If I type then okay otherwise it's Tris.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ANY CHARACTER THAT WAS MADE BY VERIONICA ROTH! In case I forget on the other chapters.**

I role over in bed. Hearing someone come into my room I croak out "Go away!"

"Beatrice up now, you don't want to be late for your first day of high school do you?" I look at my mother. I got none of her looks, except for my blond hair which she always pins up for me. She walks out of my room and I huff as I stand. When I walk over to the dresser I grab a tight shirt (might as well show off what I have) and black ripped jeans. I never had been one for wearing stuff like this but, I haven't every like the regular t-shirt and blue jeans either.

My breakfast is the same everyday eggs and bacon. It gets boring once in a while. Different school, different friends. Moving over the summer took away my friends. I lost my phone so I don't even have their numbers anymore.

Before I go to the bus stop I run up the stairs to grab some shorts and a t-shirt. I need something to wear for track I would rather not show up my first day in these clothes. I run out the door saying goodbye to my mom. My brother follows me out.

"Hi" I almost jump outta of my skin when someone says something. I turn around and see another pale looking girl. "My name is Susan" she speaks again but, this time she doesn't look so nervous. My brother also has turned around is starring at her.

"Hi," Caleb speaks first "I am Caleb and this is my sister Tris!" He looks excited. I smile at her. She walks up beside me and starts to tell me about the school I am going to.

"What about the track team," I wondered this question for a while "are they good?" She nods and smiles some more.

"I'm on it," She looks at her feet "I am want to be in the 100 and 800!" she is very proud of it as far as I can tell.

"Cool I can't wait to see who our coach is!" I let a sigh when I see the bus come. When I get on the bus driver places me at a seat with Susan. We sit at our seat I get the window I like it better.

"Can I do your hair?" Susan asks me with a grin. I look at her and nod placing my backpack on the bus floor. She unwinds my bun and pulls out a brush from her purse. When she bushes it out I say ouch a few times but I never brush my own hair. When she is done she hands me a mirror. When I look into it I notice that my eyes are bluer than they have ever been. I like my hair down. It's a style for a new me.

"Thank you, it looks so much better now!" I say giving her a hug. "You're welcome!" She replies back with a pleasant tone.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() PAGE BREAK**

I walk into the administrative office. "Hi I am Beatrice Prior." The lady at the front desk pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Thanks" I say stepping into the hall so I can check out my schedule.

Beatrice Prior  
1st period: Algebra 2  
2nd period: Social Studies  
3rd period: Science  
4th period: Athletics  
Lunch/free period  
5th period: Art  
6th period: Languages Art  
7th period: Drama

Oh, great I have math at the first half of the day. Just then Susan walks up beside me. "Aw we only have Athletics together" there goes my plan for a friend. "That's okay I will see you then!" I yell already rushing down the hall for my first class.

When I get in most everyone is seated already. I spot a seat next to a girl and rush for that spot. I sit my things down and pull out a piece of paper. The bell rings and the teacher steps into the room shutting and locking the door.

"No sneaking into class, ever, is my first and foremost rule." He speaks like someone stole his coffee. He hands us work sheet to 'see what we know'. I have a problem with one or two questions but sail through the rest. Someone walk up to me while the teacher is busy in the front of the class, "Out of my chair!" I hear them whisper but, I don't say anything back.

"Did you not hear me the first time little girl. I shoot my head up at those last two words. I shake my head and continue my work. He pushes me out of my chair and kicks my stuff to me. At this point I am a little upset. I stand from the floor and notice everyone is watching me except the teacher who hasn't noticed yet. I glare at him and see his name on his paper, Peter. I'll get him back. For now I am forced to sit elsewhere before the teacher sees. When I sit down a girl about half a foot taller than me with dark skin speaks up "Don't worry no one likes him but, his girlfriend Molly." She whispers. I look at her "Hi I am Christina call me Chris though I like it more!" I give her a smile "I am Beatrice but, call me Tris suits me better." She nods "Cool talk with you after class _Tris_!"

**Author's Note **

**So what do you think of the first chapter good or not I want to know leaving me a review would help me out so much you wouldn't even begin to know how it feels for someone like me to read a review about how good my writing is. So bon voyage. Or until next time Thanks for reading ~Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Okay so second chapter. I am not sure who I want Tris with yet. I will decide later, for now many of people are going to be flirting with the new girl. So tell me ****_friends_**** are we friends I hope anyways I think this story is fun to write. Gives a good headache, if you write a decent size chapter. So have fun reading!**

The bell rings and I shove my pencil in my satchel. I lift my backpack on wearing both straps.

"Tris hurry up!" Chris is already out the door and she is waiting for me. "What do you have next?" She grabs my paper for me making it hard for me to answer, considering I have a little short-term memory loss.

"Social Studies, awesome I have that next to!" She screams pretty loud making me lose my hearing for a few seconds. I grab my paper back and shut it in my side pocket. When we get to the class room it's locked.

"Out of the way!" I hear someone coming. He walks around the corner. He looks like the football coach. He unlocks the door and we all rush in after him. Me and Chris find a table and two boys sit in the seats across from us. One of them looks up from a book. He stares at Chris for a second and I think I am the only one who notices.

The other boy is making jokes about a girl sitting in a chair at the other table horizontal from us. She pulls up a chair sitting on the end that me and book reader share.

The boy in front of Chris is the first to break our awkward silence. "So I'm Uriah, this is my pallo Marlene." He throws a pen at her and she doges it and throws her pencil back. "This is Tris!" Christina announces to everyone at the table. I wave my hand.

"I'm Will!" The book reader looks up and then back down at the book he was reading. Chris punches me in the arm. "Hi I'm Tris." I say unsteady since I have already been introduced. "Cool we are going to be friends!" I hear Marlene say. She seams nice. She also seams really fun to hang around.

"In fact I say we group hug!" Uriah shouts out, leading everyone's attention to him. "This is the new kid Tris!" he yells out my name to take some attention of him. He has directed everyone's eyes to me. I blush and turn back to my table.

"Uriah," Marlene lets out a whisper. "Lets not do that anymore okay?" She reaches over Will and pokes Uriah.

"Never!" the teacher walks back into the room. "Okay today we have a get to know me report due." He sits at his desk and I look back he is busy. I pull out my phone and text Chris. _The book reader was so starring earlier! :D. _When she receives and reads the message she turns to me with a smile and my phone buzzes. _IKR, it feels like he is toats starring a whole through me! :P. _ I look at her and giggle. Marlene stares at me then goes back to pencil throwing at Uriah.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()PAGE BREAK**

Finally, I think when the bell rings for 3rd period to be out. I run through the hallway. When I make to my locker I rush to pull out my gym bag. I jog down the hallway out the front of the building and find Susan walking in front of me towards the track.

"Hey Susan!" I yell to her and she waits up. She looks at me, "There is a dressing room down there you can use." I nod thanks and rush off the way she pointed. I turn the corner of the field house. Just then I run full on into someone slamming back with my backpack against the ground. They stumble back but they are much bigger than me.

"Sorry" he walks towards me to help me up. When he pulls me with I notice he is really strong. His deep blue eyes stare into my blue-gray eyes for a mili second. Then he lets go of my hand and struts back to the door of the field house. I think about him for a little while, he must be at least two or three years older than me. I pull on my yellow gym shorts and a white shirt that is way too big for me. I use my other hairband to pull in the shirt to fit my body. Then I use my white hairband to put my hair up.

When I walk out of the dressing room I see what must be our coach and walk up to them. I follow behind them as she calls for a team meeting. "Okay let's see I need everyone to write their name and a parents number." She looks up she is really pretty but kind of short, "Then when you do that start a warm up lap!" I agree and I am the second one to have all of my info down. I start my lap and I pass a shorter girl. I feel so free when I am running. Like I am the only one in the world, no one could keep up with me before so I doubt anyone here either. Free from school, boys, friends, emotion, grades, and expectations. I love to run and I enjoy every second of the on lap we have run.

When I get back around coach looks at me and she nods her head at me. I walk over thinking of the stranger from over.

"You know I said jog a lap right?" I look at her and nod. "Jogging is not 1:45" I look at her and nod again. "Can you do better?" I nod again. "Whatever you need me to do coach."

"Okay I will time you, run this one!" She starts the timer and I run again. Feeling a rush, I start to run even faster. At this point everyone is starring. I make is back and coach is stunned. "1:03!" she says gasping. She shakes her head. Okay so maybe I am a little better than what I take credit for. All of the track, and football boys run onto the track and field. And I see him. I will call him number four, seeing his jersey number.

"Tris nice short shorts!" Uriah calls from the starting line. I blush and he starts to run a few guys are looking at me and one of them whistles. The rest of the time I get stuck with 2 miles and 2 800s easy. I get changed really fast. We start walking back and I hear whispers behind me. I also hear my name a few times and fast runner and I grin knowing no one is looking. If I didn't having running, I don't think I would have anything to keep me sane. Just then someone runs up beside me, Uriah.

"Hey Tris have fun at the track beating everyone?" I nod and crack up at the way he said it. We talk for the rest of the way up. I just can't shake the feeling that someone is staring at me though.

**Author's Note**

**Do you like it? Reviewing would surly remind me to update soon. I like writing and I would never miss an update ever! So tell me any ideas I love them all and read every single review so don't be afraid to post anything! Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Third chapter up! I don't do anything over spring break apparently. Oh well happens! So third chapter, I considered writing a fourth today too, but as it is it takes forever to write one of these chapters. Did anyone else hear about Theo James as Four I think he's a little old, but Veronica Roth okayed it so I will have to get over it.**

Lunchtime my second favorite part of the day! I walk in the school and rush off leaving my friends in the dust. I shove my things in my locker and wait for Susan and Chris since guys and girls have different lunches. They had to run to my side because I already started walking down the lunchroom.

"You hungry Tris?" Christina huffed loudly. "You sure make everyone seem armature!" Susan yells in my ear because when we get in the lunchroom the volume is 10x louder. I sit down with my lunchbox. I've never liked cafeteria food. I watch Susan and Chris get in the back of the line. Marlene comes and sits on the right of me.

"You can sure run!" I grin when she says that. "Everyone has been saying that lately!" I say shoving a couple chips in my mouth. I like plain chips, it's kind of weird because all my friend eat spicy. I pull out my PB and jelly sandwich. I make my own lunch now, but my mom used to make it for me. I think about her but, I push that thought away; she has been very distance lately. Then my thoughts wonder to jersey number four.

"Tris you have had that sandwich on your lips, but haven't bit into it for like five minutes!" Marlene smiles making me laugh. She so goofy. Chris sits in front of me, then Susan on my left. I feel so loved!

We finish our lunch and for our free period we walk to the gym. We sit in the gym belchers and listen to Chris's phone blaring music. Marlene runs into the door on the right in the front of the gym. She comes out dribbling a basketball. Heads up she passes into us, and I catch it.

"Nice catch Tris!" I throw the ball back at her. She catches too, turns, and shoots from the three point line.

"Swish!" she yells and starts to run in no particular direction. She grabs the ball and jogs over to us.

"Come Tris, your turn!" I get up and shoot. It doesn't even make it to the backboard.

"This is why I am a runner." I flop back onto Susan. The bell rings and I say goodbye to Susan and Marlene. Me and Chris have the exact same schedule. We pass by a couple of girls and they are arguing about Edward and Jacob. "Still that was forever ago" I think out loud. The two girls turn and look at me. One rolls her eyes and Chris snickers.

"Okay so not funny!" I say to Chris. I see the door to art and pull Christina's wrist over with me.

When we get into art I put my stuff down and find a chair next to Chris, Uriah, and Will. I have never been good at coloring anything in any way, but I find myself really a good drawer with just a pencil. Will is talking to Chris about something, but I tune them out to listen to our teacher.

"Okay students this is art, in here we will learn all kinds of different art but today and tomorrow we will do a me poster!" I think for a second. Me poster, what could I even put on it. I will just draw most of it I guess.

"There are pencils, pens, markers, crayons, and magazines over there you can use" The way all of her supplies look I might need my own stuff for art. I look over at Chris who is staring at Will, who is still reading. Uriah went to get a piece of paper. He came back with four for all of us.

"Thanks Uriah!" I yell in her ear. "Thanks" Chris says taking a piece of paper. Will doesn't look up but, grabs one while he is reading.

"Oww paper cut!" we all start laughing. He looks up "What?" We laugh even harder and I have to scoot back from the table so I can double over. By the time I have stopped laughing I know exactly what I want to draw. I scoot back up to the table. I grab my pencil and begin drawing a moving truck with me, Caleb, mom, and dad in front of the truck in the bottom left corner of the paper. Then I start on one of a pair of track shoes and a stopwatch. I am on a roll, I draw a sketch of Uriah, Marlene, Susan, Chris, Will, and me all sitting at a table.

The bell rings and I get out of my seat. I start down the hall to language arts.

When I get into the class room I see an open table that Chris sits at, with me. A girl sits in front of me and a guy follows her.

"Hey, I seen you at the track, you can run," she grins "I'm Myra!" she again talks seeming louder than before. "I'm Edward" the boy speaks his voice is lower and I am happy because it feels like my ear are already ringing. All we do is talk about how we like high school. I get bored pretty fast and pull out a ripped sheet of notebook paper.

I begin to draw a picture of number four. The one detail I remember the most is his eyes. They are so deep blue, I just looked at them what it seemed like for so long I don't remember much else about him.

I look up and see Chris staring at something. I follow her gaze and my eyes land on Will who is sitting with two other guys and a girl. One of the guys and the girl and leaned against each other. The guy Will is by is reading a different book. I kick Chris, and when she noticed I seen her staring at him she blushed. I pull out my phone _I thought he was the one staring a hole through you! _ She looks down at her phone and blushes again with an ever redder face now.

**Author's Note**

**Did you know that there is a different definition for Okay, and OK. Cause I didn't I had to look it up so I knew witch one to use. So anyways whad ya think. I would like to thank a couple people if you don't mind Mangere275 (Good idea I will probably use it) Frytjeeeh (Thank you that made me smile, which I don't do often (unless I laugh)) Fourtris17 (thanks will do!) Zariha321 (Thank you for your support) and to the few guest who left updates thank you guys too! You guys are awesome and it really helps when I get reviews like that! Lets see, 4 followers (and my friend Katelyn) World Domination! Yes! Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

***Leaps off a cliff* I lived to write this for you. *cough* No not really I am sorry if that offended anyone. So I took a divergent quiz. Twice. I used different answers but, both times I got Divergent-closest to Erudite! I do gloat about being smart (a lot). So anyways I am not going to jump off a cliff unless there is water below it. So yes fourth chapter, you know I didn't think I would really update this much. **

I leap out of my seat hearing the bell. I run out the door and down the hall bumping into a few people on the way. Drama, I wonder what it will be like. I it's the only class I know I don't like, but I refuse to sing. When I walk in the door I see there are chairs strode across the room in no pattern or order. So I stand. When the bell rings the teacher comes from behind a wall and for the second time today I swear I have a heart attack.

"Welcome students" the teacher bellows in a humming tone. I know I am going to hate this class.

"So students, how about we start casting for a play?" I don't listen to the rest because I would rather be stage crew anyways. I look around the room and notice everyone else is standing. Good, at least I won't be called out for it. I scratch the top of my head and nod when Mr. Gray looks at me. I hear the bell ring and stumble over people so I can get out of the door.

"Tris," I hear Chris run after me "Hey do you want to hang out at my house?" I smile "Yeah, sounds fun" talking without looking at me replies "want to walk?" I look at her "Yeah"

We walk down the stairs and out of the back of the school. We get to Chris's house and start talking guys.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() PAGE BREAK**

"Chris, I have to go it's getting late!" She stares at me with puppy dog eyes. "Okay bye" she gives into my leaving. As I walk out her front door I notice it has gotten colder. I pull on my jacket and zip it up. I start walking home. I walk by a couple of homeless people and they stare. I always feel bad like I owe them something, I know I don't but it's like a girl scout wanting you to buy a box of cookies and saying no. I just have trouble disappointing people.

"Miss." One of them pulls on my jacket sleeve. "I'm hungry, do you have any spare food?" I know it's the right thing to do, but I am kind of worried he might jump me. "I… I don't" saying it with a stuttering. I pull my sleeve and walk faster knowing more are looking at me. Maybe I should have just stayed the night at her house.

I see my house not too far away and start to run towards it. When I get on the door steps I rush to grab my keys. I put them in and push on the door. I quickly close it and hope no one heard me come in late. I throw my stuff in my usual spot. Caleb is probably in his room studying and listening to music, my mom is in the kitchen in kind of a creepy place over the counter.

I sneak up the stairs to my room. I walk in and shut my door quietly.

"Beatrice!" I thought he didn't hear me.

"What Caleb!" He burst through the door, his face is red. "Where have you been?"

"Out Caleb," I glare at him "You shouldn't care anyways; you're not mom and you're certainly not dad!" He looks hurt. I haven't seen my dad since two days ago, I know he comes home but it's always so late I never see him. And it's so early I don't see him then either.

"Ok, Beatrice I won't act like dad when he comes home, and you grow up, and don't come home at all hours of the night!" He is screaming now. My eyes start watering, I'm just so upset. I shove out Caleb of my room. I slam my door and lock it.

"Beatrice!" I hear him yelling at my door. I don't want to listen to him right now. I walk over to my computer and pull up music player. I turn up the music all the way.

_When dead eye comes I have to go  
but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close._

I listen to the music and let myself sink into thought, drowning out a yelling Caleb. I fall onto the bed, I hear more pounding on my door and I no longer care. I slowly drift off seeing no color, then a vivid dream appears.

"_Tris," I hear someone call me but I am not sure who it is. "Over here!" I look around me and I see no one. I am at the school, in fact I think I am at the track. I need to be home is all I think. I see someone with a hoodie and I follow them behind the field house. When I turn the corner I run into number four. His eyes are blue, blue like before. This time I look into them after he pulls away. He looks into mine too, and I take a step towards him. Our foreheads are touched and our lips are inches apart. We are like that in my dream for a few short minutes. Then he starts to walk away. _

"_Wait!" I call after him. He won't turn around. "Wait!" I call again but he is still walking away. _

I shot up in my bed and almost flopped onto the floor. That dream was surreal. It was exactly like yesterday, except that we stayed like that.

I get my things packed in my room and rush off to the bus stop avoiding Caleb. When I get there Susan is waiting. Caleb gets there in time to be on the bus, I wish he hadn't. I get in my seat with Susan and I let her fix my hair this time into a tight braid. I admire her work in the mirror we used yesterday. I never thought anyone would be able to make me look so good. I've always been cute, like little girl cute.

"Thanks!" I mutter out the words marveling at my hair. Today might be halfway decent.

**Author's Note**

**Ok so any one for FourTris? I am about to make Tris extremely jealous. But anyways I plan on writing athletics but I will probably skip the first half of the day on my next update. So reviews, they are always welcomed and ideas I always (try to) use. So thanks for reading. ~Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**I don't want to write an Author's Note so you don't get one! :P**

When I get to school I can feel people looking at me. The first half of the day passes by pretty fast. I know what I am waiting for athletics.

The bell rings and it pulls me out of a stare. I grab my stuff and rush out to track. Today is on the warmer side of mild. I walk into the dressing room and get dressed into shorts and a tank top. When I walk out I see the coach coming down to the track. Just in time.

"Ok everyone listen up," coach points at a few of us and sends them to the hurtles, then some to long jump, then then some to run a mile. Then me, a girl named Lynn, and Marlene have to run two miles.

We finish pretty fast, and decide to have a race. "I'm in!" Uriah called over to us. "I don't want to be the only guy so Will is going to race too!" I grin and hi five with Chris who ran up as soon as she heard someone say race.

"On your mark," I feel my feet tense up and I tighten my mid-section. "Get set!" I am on my tippy toes, and I have my butt in the air. "GO!" As soon as I hear Marlene utter the word I take off.

I leave behind most everyone but Uriah and Marlene. Marlene slows and starts to walk. I stick my tongue out at Uriah who is starting to fall behind. He grins and speeds up again which means I can't let up. And I slow down when I see number four he is staring at me. I look away quickly hoping not to gain any suspicion. I see my finish line and run like my life depends on it. I look back and sum up about who came in what.

Me-first  
Uriah-second  
Marlene-third  
Christina- fourth  
Will- fifth  
Lynn-sixth

"Oh yeah not last," everyone looks at Christina who has drawn attention to herself "All I'm saying is that is an accomplishment for me!" she grins and everyone, even Lynn who did come in last, is laughing at her.

Some guy runs up to Uriah. "Hey bro, you can invite all your friends to the party we are throwing after school!" This guy must be Zach Uriah's brother he was talking about earlier. "Ok Zeke." Or Zeke. "So everyone," cool my first real high school party "Come on over to mine and Zeke's house tonight parents are gone tonight!" Everyone cheers and I do to, this sounds like it will be fun.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() PAGE BREAK**

I walk over to Chris's house after school I will get ready there. I am thinking about who will probably be there when Christina tosses a dress to me. "Wear that." She mumbles while putting on chapstick. I stand in front of her bed, and drape it over me. It's a casual, gray, knee dress. It's pinched in on the side so it shows my curves. It has two spaghetti straps and a simple bow tie on the front.

"Chris, this barley reaches my knees!" I can't believe she wants me to wear this. "Imagine what it looks like on me," I think about it for a second, she is right "Yeah that is what I thought now put it on!" Then she throws a pair of sparkly gray flats at me.

"Shiny" I say as I put them on. I slip into my dress and wait for her to get dressed. While she is getting dressed she coaches me on putting on some make-up. When she comes out she insists on curling my hair. I let her and when she is done I think I look like a Barbie but shorter.

We walk a couple blocks but we know we are at the right house when we hearing music blaring from inside one. Someone lets us in and Chris instantly finds Will so I am left alone. I find Uriah with a group of others in a circle playing spin the bottle. I sit by Marlene. I am looking at who is playing when my eyes land on number four.

It's his turn; he has his arm around a girl. He spins. And it lands on the girl and they kiss for a few seconds. Everyone cheers except for me "That not fair Tobias, if you get to kiss your own girlfriend!" I feel a pang of jealousy. It's Uriah's turn, I am deep in thought until I realize the bottle landed on me. I hear a couple ohhhs. And Uriah's brother Zeke said "Aw no fair I wanted to be the first to kiss the new girl." I blush a little at that, but not as much as I do when I realize Uriah is too.

"Ok but I am not making out with anyone!" I say hoping to take off a little tension. He turns his head and I lean over and our lips touch for a couple seconds and we pull away at the same time. When I look up I see 'Tobias' staring at me, but he notices me and looks away.

"I gonna go find a drink." I say I can't stand that one girl and I don't like watching her falling all over him. I walk into the kitchen and grab a cup and fill it with water. I am not much for drinking, and I want to avoid being drunk until I am out of school. I almost spill my water all over myself when I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"You okay, Tris?" I see Chris and a grin on her face because she knows she scared me. "Sure but I will have to deduct another life, that leaves me six lives left!" She laughs. I am being completely serious; I am going to die of a heart attack one day. She laughs and leaves me in the room alone.

I hear the door open, this time I am ready for a surprise attack. I turn around to hold my ground. They drop their cup. "Four…" I mutter. "Huh," he looks like he saw a ghost "Did I scare you?" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "No I thought you were my friend and I…" he laughs and cuts me off "No it's okay!" I laugh to and he starts to walk out the door. "By the way you're a good runner." I can't see his face when he says it because he is already out of the room. I feel like I just jumped off a cliff. So he does know who I am…

**Author's Note**

**So he has noticed her. Things are now starting to get deeeepp, I loved writing this chapter because I felt I could get creative with it. So reviews or ideas I like em and if you leave em I'll read em. Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Ok already, I will put in some FourTris in but not in this chapter sorry. I do have a plot and I like using the ideas you guys give me but I will make them 'get together' soon but I have plans and in order for those plans to be carried out I need to do certain things, like for instants set up their meet. So please bear with me. Anyways I am not trying to offend anyone but I will put it in give me some time!**

My smile is so big I think the light is shining off my teeth. He knows who I am, maybe not my name but he knows me! I want to talk to him but I will have to find a way to get him alone, after all he is older. I lean on the counter and I see my shoes sparkle. I sit down my cup and run through the opposite door Tobias ran through. I skip into the living room and flop onto Chris's lap.

"Ow, Tris what is it?" She moves me around on her lap until she is comfortable. "I like parties." I say sinking lower in her lap. Will looks at me like I am crazy. "Calm down Will you'll get your turn later!" Chris pushes me off her lap.

"Did you not take you meds this morning?" She says laughing. "I don't have any." I reply honestly. That makes Will laugh and Chris sits down beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. I look at them, happy by each other. I wish I could have that with a certain someone. No matter what I do, or look at it just makes me think of him more.

"Can I go home?" I ask it without thinking. I can't stay here with Tobias if he is not here with me.

Chris shrugs. I walk into the other room to say bye to Uriah, and Marlene.

"Bye Marlene, thanks for inviting me you guys!" Uriah looks up at me. "You're nott leaving… until you've had had a drink." He slurs. Oh he's drunk. "Sorry, but I don't drink." Zeke talks this time "Don't be… be such a a… wet blanket." **(Define it on google) **I wonder what they have been doing to get them this drunk. I notice that girl that was with Tobias isn't there anymore. And I sit.

"Okay then let… the fun… begin." Zeke slurs again. "Well what is the game?" I turn to Marlene who isn't drunk. "Flip, Sip, or Strip!"

"The rules are simple. Flip a coin and while it is in the air, call heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to your right. If you guess wrong, pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off or drink a shot. One catch, you cannot do the same thing more than twice in a row!" That sounds like I am either going to be drunk or naked I am never good with coin tosses.

I sit in between Marlene and Uriah because I am afraid to sit by anyone else. I look there is only five of us so it will be a fast game. "Zeke you start," Zeke says "Okay I will go first then." We stare at him for a minute. He flips the coin and calls tails. It lands and heads. "Ok then I willlllll… takes a nothers shot" he says slurring every word in his sentence.

"Here you are Tobs" Zeke tries to hand Tobias the coin. Tobias flips and calls tails, it was tails. He's lucky too. That sucks, I don't think a four leaf clover could give me any better luck; in fact my present would probably kill it.

He hands it off to Uriah because Zeke is passed out. He gets the coin and flips and passes to me because he is also lucky. I flip the coin and second guess myself and end up taking a shot. The alcohol burns my tongue and the back of my throat. The room gets a little fuzzy and I fall over a few times. By the end of the game I have taken 6 shots and lost my shoes. I like my feet they are ticklish.

Chris's shoes I think I might should put them maybe on. I get up and fall onto a person. "Sorrish" is what manages to make it out of my mouth. They pick me up and I stare at the clouds for a long time until we get outside then I look at the floor its green and then gray, and I don't remember anything else.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() PAGE BREAK**

I wake up. When I open my eyes the light hurts them. I think I might have a hangover. I'm in my living room, I slept on the couch. I don't even remember how I got home. Ow I have a major headache. I wonder if Caleb saw me. I hear the doorknob turn it's my dad.

"Dad!" I am so glad I get to see him. "Beatrice, what are you doing up at this hour?" I have to think of something quick. "Uh… I just haven't seen you in so long and…" He just smiles, "You have two hours till school go to bed!" I just smile and use my best little girl voice "Okay daddy."

I think he didn't notice. I walk up the stairs being sure to be quiet to avoid Caleb hearing me. I lay in my bed and before I know it someone wakes me up again.

**Author's Note**

**This one was a little short I know but what do you expect. Anyways I had to make this a quick write so it probably wasn't one of my better ones. Yeah I had to make her drunk and I won't tell you who brought her home because you were probably screaming their name while you read that part. So review it tell me what you think, also I want to bring in an OC any name or personality suggestions would be nice. Thanks for reading ~Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**I was told to bring on the drama and I plan to do so in this chapter. So seven chapters already, high school is one nasty place and Tris is about to learn that the hard way. *Looks dramatically up at the clouds* Let's begin the story. **

"Tris where were you last night?" I hear a voice ask me. "I don't know what you're talking about." They pull me up. It's Caleb, he shoves his phone in my face. "Look at these pictures Beatrice!" I try to focus my eyes. Oh pictures, of me and Tobias. He's carrying me out of Uriah's house. "Where were you?"

I just shake my head. Caleb just throws his hands up. "These are all over instagram!" I think back and I don't remember anything. "Who is this guy?" I just look at Caleb his face is red. "Who posted those?" really since he already knows, that is the only thing I am worried about.

"I am not concerned with that, I want to know who this guy is and where you were!" I take his phone from him, and look at the name. 'Number58' is the screen name. I will find out who they are today.

"Give me my phone back!" I look at him. He glares at me "You're not my sister, the cute girl-" I stop him there. "I'm not a cute girl," I say putting a pause before girl. I can't stand Caleb sometimes.

**Tobias POV (By request you know who you are)**

I roll over in my bed my back hurts. I pick up my phone and look at it. Zeke has texted me five times.

_Bro have you been on your instagram  
Hey text me when you've seen  
People are starting to talk Tobias  
Dude, Lauren is going to be pissed  
Whatever man but if you decide to come to school see there man_

I look at my phone. I pull up instagram I am a little worried. I check my recent timeline I don't really see anything till I get down to 5 hours ago. There is a picture of me carrying that girl that Uriah is friends with. If Lauren seen these she will be pissed. I think back to last night that girl. I've seen her run before, I think about her. I can't like her she is so much younger. I will go to school because I need to talk to that girl. I look at the clock, almost time for 3rd period. I can make to school in time for athletics. If I could just catch her right after she changes I could talk to her alone.

I put on some clothes and grab my backpack. I will talk to her, I need to I don't even know her name yet.

When I get to the school, the bell rings for athletics. Just in time I run down to the track and get dressed to wait by the door for her to come out.

"So Four you waiting for your new girlfriend?" I turn and see Peter. That kid he took the photos I just know it. "You!" That's all I can get out before I tackle him to the ground. He jumps up and runs on the field. Zeke pushes him down. I can always count on him. I stalk up to Peter and kick him in the ribs.

"You posted those!" I yell and kick him again. Just then someone pushes me, not very hard, but enough for me to out of the way. It's that girl, what is she doing.

"My brother saw those," she kicks him on the side and he grunts "You know what I have to put up with this morning!" She yells at him again. I pull her off and her face looks rabid like she is ready to attack again. She pulls away from my grasp and walks into the woods on the other side of the tracks. I run off to follow her.

"Run after your whore!" I hear Peter mumble out. I turn to finish the job, and Zeke kicks him in the throat so I keep running. I can't keep up with her, but I will find her eventruly. I get a text on my phone that I see coming.

_We're done! :l (and we are never, ever, ever, getting back together!)_

I don't care I have to find that girl. "Hey…" I'm not sure what to say since I don't really know her. "Uh, it's me Four!" She pops out from behind a tree.

"Go away!" she looks disappointed "Look you were drunk and your parents would probably worry so I you know…" She looks up and laughs. "How did you know where I live?" I can't tell her that my dad and her dad work together. She would never talk to me again.

"I just," come on I gotta think fast "I looked on your phone and the GPS said that was your home." I hope that sounds good enough.

"Ha," what she thinks this funny "Me though, me, why?" I am going to explain but, she cuts me off. "You don't know me, do you know me?" I can't tell her. I shake my head.

"Why?" Is all she says this time. "I just thought you could use some help." I can't think of anything better than that. She just looks away, then takes off deeper into the woods. I can't let her go I need her name.

"Wait," it would help so much if I knew her name. She doesn't turn around just jumps over a log blocking her path. I run following her. I jump over the log. "Wait up!"

She jumps and grabs a tree branch. She struggles to pull herself up it but, does. I see her scurry up the tree I have to follow her. I barley jump off the ground and my hands find the limb. When I am almost on it, it breaks off. I stare up at her, now higher in the tree. She has to come down some time.

**Author's Note**

**Oh your reading this? Probably because you want to know when I am updating next! Well your answer is tomorrow, so don't worry! But I still need some ideas for my OC character I would be grateful if you check out the poll I set up so I know what you guys want in the story! Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**I said tomorrow I got bored. I was listening to Skrillex when I wrote this…**

I can't climb any higher because the branches are getting too small, and I'm afraid they might break. I sit in the tree for a good 10 minutes before he says anything.

"Come down" I hear Tobias yell to me. He doesn't' even know my name. Why me. Why?

"Not until you explain everything to me!" I want to know why, everything has been rocking in the wrong direction for me. I just know there is a reason.

"I just did okay; I just helped someone who was friends with my friend's brother!" I hear him say that and it sounds retarded I can so tell he is used to lying. "That's a lie." I say. His facial expression changes and he has to think on that.

"Fine it is, but I won't tell you the truth if you don't come down" I want to know the truth but, I don't want to come down. I want to know the truth more. I slide down the tree branch by branch. Until the last one, I can't get down because he broke my way down. I can't jump that I will break an ankle or worse a leg.

"I can't jump from here!" he looks at me then the ground and holds out his arms. Is he crazy? What if he doesn't catch me?

"Just do it!" I shake my head. "You can tell me from here!" I say to him, so I can make it clear that I am not jumping out of a tree at this height.

"I'm not telling you unless you are on the ground." He says with an even tone. I shake my head again. I won't give in not that easy.

"What's your name?" He asks simply. I won't tell, if I can't get the truth neither will he. I shake my head.

"Please just tell me your name!" I shake my head again.

Fine whatever but, he is not getting my real name"Angela" I hope that sounds real. He nods.

"Okay then, Angela just jump I will catch you." He does believe that, good. I won't have to make up another fake name. I can't believe I am going to jump out of a tree into the arms of some guy I don't know any more than the name of.

"Whatever." I rise from my sitting position on a branch. He holds him arms out. I am going to jump out of a tree. He holds up his fingers

"One… two… Jump!" I push myself off the branch and for a few seconds I feel like I am flying. Then I land hard into Tobias's arms. My back stings for a few seconds and I roll my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I look at him his cheeks are red. "Are you okay?" I mock with a sarcastic tone. He drops me on my feet and I stand only about a 3rd of his size. "Now why did you bring me to my house?" I want to know.

"Long story." He isn't going to tell me. "I want to know Tobias!' I say it in such a hostile tone he stares at me in disbelief. "Fine!" okay now he will tell me.

"I know your dad I have dropped him off at your house when I was with my dad and I saw you!" He knows my dad. That's not all there is, is it. "That doesn't add up!" I yell at him and hear my voice mirror through the trees.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought me home!" His face is in agony like he can't take me saying that any more. He looks at me and his eyes are like glass. He starts to walk away. Not again, not like last time I let him get away.

"Wait!" He turns around. I walk up to him and pull his face to mine. I feel my back tingle. And I feel his arms flinch. Our face is now inches apart, I whisper in his ear.

"My name isn't Angela" He pulls back "Then what is it?"

I elbow him out of my way. "You'll just have to find out." I say it and now I know he'll want to find out. Which means he'll find me some way, and that's what I plan for.

I run down the track and lucky for me athletics is over and I didn't miss any classes. I run to the gym where I find my crew.

"So Trissy, I hear you ran in the woods with some guy!" Chris yells over to me. God I hate it when people call me Trissy.

"It wasn't some guy and how do you know?" She stare at me for a second and Marlene speaks up "Who doesn't know," she giggles "It was the talk of practice!"

Great I just move here and I am already made to be a slut. I just flop on to Chris's lap and pull her ear. "Don't ever call me Trissy!" Everyone laughs but her. The rest of school passes and I have one thing on my mind, his face and how close it was to mine.

After school I walk to the skating rink. I haven't skated since before the move. I pay four bucks and lace on my skates. I want to get away from the, everything. Who even cares about this… whatever it is any more. I hear the door and stop in mid-skate I wonder who it is. I can't believe it!

**Author's Note**

**Have you ever been like when do they have time to use the bathroom. I know I have. Anyways check out my poll if you haven't already. I am about to put in the OC character in this next chapter I need more votes on my poll! And I did change the summery… So thanks for reading. Reviews and ideas like always are welcome! ~Kayla (Dauntlessgang666 first off interesting name, secondly I did think on your idea but changed a few things. Sorry it was a really good idea though, so instead of her getting pined to the tree I just had him catch her. And instead of them waiting there all day I just made them wait a little while, so again I am sorry I didn't use (all of) your idea!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**I leave you to your thoughts… (And I looked up fake names for girls to Mangere275 who asked!)**

It's Kelly! "Kelly" I yell hoping she hears me. She turns her head with a confused look on her face and it turns to a smile. She runs over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Tris! It's been so long!" I pull back from our hug and look at her she has gotten taller over the summer. "Only over the summer!" She laughs and pushes me. "I must have texted you at least a million times, why didn't you answer?" I laugh, that is a long story.

"Did you see that guy? He is so cute!" I look over at the guy that tool my money and gave me these retail skates. "Not really" I shake my head. She just looks at me and playfully pushes me, but I fall over. Sometimes I hate skates. She helps me up.

I start with the basic questions one would ask like "So why are you here?" She laughs and says "Well I am here because my boyfriend lives here," I give her an you-didn't-tell-me look. "I texted you a million times like I said but, my best friend lives here too, lucky me!"

I give her my new number and tell her to past it on to some of my other friends. I can't wait for some of them to text. I leave after at least another hour of catching up. As soon as I get out of the building I feel my phone vibrate against my thigh.

_Community park, NOW! _

I don't second guess that this number is Tobias's but I'm not sure how he got my number. I turn the direction of where I think the park is. I hope it's this way. I start walking, why am I even going anyways. I don't owe him anything. My eyes are having trouble adjusting to the darkness.

When I get to the park I look around and don't see anything. I walk over to the swing set and sit on a swing. I wrap my arms into the chains. I kick myself back then forward but, not much, I don't like 'really' swinging. Just the feel of moving something on my own at my own will, gives me self-control.

I pull out my MP3 which I have on me for times like this. I pull out my blue and white headphones. I flip the songs on and put my headphones in. I begin to sing with the song. I see someone lurk in the shadows, I don't stop singing. I know he can hear me and that makes me sing louder.

_Tonight we are young!  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We could burn brighter, than the sun!_

I sing loud with the exception of trying not to sound like so creep waiting at night in a park that little kid go to frequently. I see the bush rustle again, I sing louder.

_Now I know that I'm not all that you've got.  
I guess that I just thought,  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart._

I pull out my earphones like I don't suspect anyone is there and I pretend to mumble. I'm waiting for him to come out. I get up from my spot, I can't help but feel he might let me leave. When I reach the sidewalk I am not expecting to be stopped he already let me walk this far. I feel someone grab my wrist and my initial reaction is to punch him in the you-know-where. But I stop myself cause at the same time I seen this coming.

I turn to face him. The first thing I notice is his eyes, his deep blue eye. I could stare into them forever like an ocean that never ends. "Let's start with your real name!" His voice is stern but, soft at the same time. A chill runs up my spine, the only guy I really ever ley get this close to me is my brother.

"I don't have to tell you until I know the truth about last night." I have to stand my ground if I want answers. He sighs, "I want to know the truth too." I pull from his grasp. He follows me as I wonder back over to the swing set. I sit in one and he sits in the one that is connected on the other side.

"We don't have all night Ang… whoever you are since you won't tell me." I glare at him "Be my guest!" I say pointing into the air. "I told you why I knew where you live, what else do you need to know the secrets to the universe." His voice isn't loud but scary, like when your mom tells you to stop grabbing things while you're at the store. "No" that's all I say and it make him fume. "What then, what?" He asks a little more upset than before.

"Why, did you take me home," I say he starts but I cut him off "I know you know where I live, but that is not why, is it?" I look at him in the eyes and I know they are holding something from me. "No it's not, but not the point," I stop him again "It is, why else would you ask me to come here?" he sighs again. "You wouldn't understand." I can't believe he just said that.

"I'm out; I will not stand to be treated like this!" I pull myself up from the swing. He stands up and I move faster, I don't want him to catch up to me. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" I hear him call after me. I won't, I'm not waiting. I feel him pull my waist.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" That is the only thing I hear and then it's almost like everything turns slow motion. I feel my stomach turn upside down and I flinch my side where he is touching it. I think he is cute but I don't understand why I am acting like this

**Author's Note**

**Whoa there Tobias calm down boy! Anyways so yeah I decided that I should put in a little FourTris moment, you know for the fun of it. I like writing … Oh sorry spaced out! I'm tired it's a little late to be writing and my eyes hurt. Ow I have the case of the chapped lips. Thanks for reading ~Kayla**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Author's Notes are always the hardest to write. I know I could not do one but, I don't know it's like my thang. Anyways so thanks for the reviews you guys have been giving me, I enjoy reading them and am happy that someone reads my stuff. So yeah… on with the park scene. (What essay?) **

This whatever it is I feel for him. I don't know how it would work out. I'm a freshman he's a junior. I hate love stories like this; I really don't like reading them, but now I am living one. I can't believe myself, falling for the jock like I said I never would.

"Yes" I do believe in love at first sight. He lets out a breath of relief. "Okay, good because I got worried…" I know he said something after that but he said it in such a light voice I couldn't hear him. I look at him a minute and cock my head. "No one said I loved you though." I say hoping he won't hear me. His face flushes and he swallows. He begins to bite on his lower lip, and I know that he heard me.

"I knew this bad idea, I knew it!" He lets go of my waist and it gets easier for me to breath. "It's just I don't know if I could love anyone." Again I speak hoping he can't hear me. But he does. "It's Tris." I say hoping to get off subject.

"Nice of you to finally decided to tell me." I have to look up to see in his eyes. But when we make eye contact I press my lips into a straight line to show him I'm not amused at what he just said. "So then what is the real reason?" He can't avoid my question now.

"I just think," He pauses and he looks at the ground while he talks "That first time I saw you, I thought you looked pretty," Still looking at the ground "Then when I helped you up, I just knew, I didn't choose you. I just took one look at you, and then- there was no turning back." We are looking into each other's eyes now. "Oh" Is all I manage to get before he has one of his hands in my hand. He works his fingers in between mine. I just kind of let my fingers dangle, I've never really liked affection, of any kind. Even hugs, which bothered my other friends.

"I… uh" He just looks into my eyes and I get lost in them. "I'll walk you home" I nod. I am aren't I, I'm falling for him, hard. All it takes is his hand on my shoulder and my heart beats ten times faster.

"I just don't know how you could notice me, when every other girl has noticed you." I say with a hint of a depressing tone even though I'm not. He just laughs and then frowns. "But you, you're different," I blush a little "And I like that." My face must be blood red because he laughs.

"But I'm short, and I have the worse pick for clothes, mainly because don't like them, and how could that appeal to you?" he just laughs again. "I think you're perfect." I sigh in my mind, _I hope so. _I see my house and I pull my hand from him.

"Is it okay, that I don't want my friends to know?" He laughs and says "Good." I laugh too, "What's that supposed to mean?" His face cringes. "It's just my friend Zeke," he starts to bite his lower lip. I have decided that, that is a sign he is nervous. "It's just if he knew…" I face him "Okay I get it, you have my number, so text me sometime." I start to walk away. When I get into my room, I have a smile the size of Texas and I'm just glad no one else can see it.

**()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()**

I wake up and my back hurts. I get up, get dressed, eat, and head back up to my room to lounge around. I sit down in my computer spinney chair. And it hits me, like a rock hitting a bird. I'm dating. And I have to see him at school today, and I can't tell my friends. I don't want to tell my friends. I'm not sure what I should do, how are we going to stay together in secret.

I zone out in all of my classes, who needs to know all this crap anyways. I'm walking down the hill towards track and I see him. My back shivers, I get the sudden urge to walk backwards up the hill.

I end up getting stuck with a few extra laps for missing out on practice yesterday. I jog around and every once and a while I feel him staring at me. "Come on Prior, pick up the pace!" I hear coach yell across the field. I jog a little faster. I hate sweating and it's always the worst on my arms. Which I find really weird.

My feet are starting to cramp. I stop for a second. Come on one more lap Tris. I feel myself gain some speed and I make it through. "Okay Prior, now you have to go try out for the 100!" I walk (slowly) to where everyone else is. "Okay Prior, Burns!" **(Marlene)** We step up to the starting line. "Go!" I hear the coach and I take off. I beat Marlene by 50 milliseconds. "Not your best Prior." I look at my time. 15.45. Yeah I could do better. Maybe by one second.

**Author's Note**

**She's note perfect you guys. Though Tobias could beg a differ. So Marlene's last name I know but I didn't have any good ideas. Anyways I know it's late but I just wrote it so. Thanks for reading! I look forwards to maybe a good review or two. ~Kayla**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**Oh my gosh I am so late on this update. Sorry my brother got new DLC for Borderlands 2 and we were playing it all morning. Oh and I know no one has said anything but A I know the start of school is not track season, and B I know Juniors do not practice with freshmen. So I just wanted to clear that up before anyone said anything. I just wanted it to be like because I like it like that. **

I see Tobias across the field and when I'm sure no one is looking I smile at him. He looks around for a second then smile back. I blush and again I am glad not many people pay attention to me.

"Hey," I jump and turn around no one seen that. Well down to five lives, that can't be good for my heart.

"Christina, do you always have to scare me?" She giggles "Why are you so easy to scare?" I laugh with her. I can't give off any suspicion. I mean he is older and everyone knows how older guys are and yeah. My dad would so flip if he ever had the time to know. I wonder if it would be worse since he knows him. I push the thought away. I would rather not deal with more stress then I have to.

"So, me and Will are dating." She says it pretty casual and it takes me a minute to comprehend what she just said. I turn to her with my mouth open. "You and Will," she holds back a smile "And I didn't know about this sooner!" She grabs her shoulder with the opposite hand. I take that as a _Well it just kind of happened _gesture.

"I think you guys are perfect together!" I yell out hoping to attract some attention. "So who does the amazing Tris have her eye on?" I hate lying because I'm not good at it. I try to even my breaths and steady my voice. I give her the _One minute _finger. I try to pretend I'm thinking.

"No one." I say hoping it convinced her. She scopes me out a minute "You're lying." How the heck did she catch me? I thought that was pretty convincing. "Really?' I ask. "Yep, I can tell you're lying, it's one of my gifts you know." I stare at her and lick my teeth.

"Well, who is it?" I roll my eyes and drop my shoulders. I don't think she is going to let up. "I don't have to tell you." She laughs, at least she's not mad. "Oh but you will." Then she gives me glare, I mean if looks could kill.

"Fine, I will tell you later and not here, and you can't ever tell anyone else, or else!" hold up my fist. "Oh Trissy," here we go again with the Trissy. "You know you can trust me!" I suppress a smile.

I walk up the hill to the cafeteria and eat with a couple of friends. We walk down to the high school gym and lay in the bleachers. I feel my thigh vibrate and dig my phone out of my pocket.

_I skipped lunch_

I know who it is. I haven't added him as a contact, and I don't think it's a good idea because Caleb likes to steal my phone and look through things. He thinks I don't notice. I text Tobias back aware that Chris is trying to stare over my shoulder.

_I'm at the gym with friends, how am I supposed to ditch?_

I look over my shoulder. They are busy bothering Chris about Will. I feel my phone vibrate again.

_Do u have to go to the bathroom?_

I roll my eyes.

_Do now!_

I get up and walk to the bathroom. I wait for all of them to be busy and I rush out the bathroom. I text him, not sure where he wants to meet.

_Where r u? _

_Track 15 minute!_

I start walking to the track I am starting to hate it. "Hey." I jump oh come on four lives left. "Hey, again with the scaring me." Chris laughs "I just seen you walk out here and I wondered what you were doing." I have to think of an excuse quick. I wait till she is turn away and I throw a candy bar I had in my pocket down to the track. She turns back to me. "Well," I giggle "Well, I left my candy bar down there" She laughs "So you're going down there to get a candy bar, that's probably already melted?" I shrug "Melted candy is better than no candy!"

We walk down the hill and I pick up my candy bar I threw down here. "Ready to go up?" I laugh not because she said something but because I see Tobias in the doorway of the field house with a confused look. "What?" Chris follows my stare. Lucky for me when I look back over to him he has ducked and I can't see him.

"Nothing I just saw a bid." She lifts her eyebrows and gives me a concerned look. "It was just funny, okay?" She nods. The whole way back up the hill she is texting someone. Probably Will.

**Author's Note**

**Shortest chapter ever I know! I'm so, so, so sorry but I have been so busy today :(! I can't believe myself but I will be sure to write a little extra tomorrow! So again so sorry. I hope you still review :)! Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

**So I'm writing your reading what a cowinkydink. Ok not really. I know I'm awkward but whatever, I might be not updating every day because I am considering another story. I know annoying I am but, I want to do it so… I'll let you know when I post it, so you can check it out if you are interested. **

I lift my head when I smell fries. I see Uriah walk into the art room. "Hey Uriah." I say with a smile inching across my lips, when I see that he is carrying a Wendy's bag. "Trissy." He says sitting beside me. Chris smiles to, "Fries" She says laughing. We sit and eat fries, there is a sub and it's pretty obvious she doesn't care. She has stuck in headphones and is jamming out to herself. Who hires these people?

I ride out the rest of the day with fake smiles and plastered on grin, all to suppress the real way I feel. I want to be with Tobias. I miss the warmth of his hand in mine. I walk to Chris's house after school.

"Who?" She begs. I shrug my shoulders. "Who?" She pleads adding a little more wine every time she asks. "I know, it's Uriah!" She shouts out. I shake my head. "Sure, Trissy!" She teases. I swear one more person says Trissy again. I roll my eyes. "It isn't." I say easily.

"Well, Uriah might think so if I don't hear an answer soon." I feel my facial expression change even though I didn't want it to. I silently scold myself. "Ah but I'm on the right track, you do like someone."

"Tris, please don't tell me you're into girls!" She whispers. I give her my most appalling face **(Not against that it or with it. I didn't want to offend anyone though)**.

"I'm not into girls, it's just h-… I don't want anyone to know." She looks up, then down, then up again. "You started to say he," She says putting the puzzle pieces together "You are dating someone!" She squeals, then jumps up and down.

"Who?" I fall into a bean bag by her bed. "Does it matter?" I ask. I would rather not go into details about a guy I'm dating that I don't _really_ know. "Oh course it matters!" She almost screams. "Not really." I say at this point knowing she isn't going to let.

"Please just tell me who!" I give in but, I don't let her know any major details. "Well, he's older." She stops me there "Zeke!" She blurts out. "No," I stop her "Let me finish." She pretends to zip her mouth and throw away a key.

"He is really sweet," She gasps. "Well, now that you have a boyfriend." She grabs my wrist and drags me to her bathroom. She puts pink lip stain on me, I roll my eyes. "Keep those still!" She pulls out tweezers and I back against the shower curtain, then almost fall in. "Klutz!" She grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Your eyebrows, and lip hair have to go!" She squeals.

I feel my eyes sting and I want her to stop. I know she won't so don't bother to say anything. When she is done she makes me look at myself in the mirror. I look _better_. Better than I did.

"See, every once in a while I'm good for something." We laugh together. I really do look better though.

"Thanks," I hug her "But I'm still not telling you!" She whimpers. "Oh come on Tris please!" I shake my head. "Fine but I will find out." She pouts. I shrug.

I decide I should walk home a little later. When I get inside it's almost 8:00. I walk up to my room and settle in my bed. I have this really bad feeling that tomorrow I will need this extra rest.

**()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()**

I wake up and without realizing it I'm smiling. It's Friday! Yes, I waited so long. This is the day most every teen loves, the day that marks two days without school.

I throw on a T-shirt and a skirt. I put on my tennis shoes, I'm such fruit. I look at myself in the mirror I look like an idiot. Whatever it's Friday.

"Going for an early jog!" I yell knowing I'll get no response. I walk out the door and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I sit my backpack at the stop and put a note on it for Susan. I start off down the street and feel wind rush on my legs, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

I decide to walk back. When I get there Caleb is flirting with Susan. Ew. "Hey Caleb." I say. His face is red when he turns to me, yeah he defiantly likes her. "Hey Tris" Susan is smiling. She always so nice.

We wait a couple minutes, with them going on, and on about stupid stuff. When I see the bus it's like my savior. "Bus!" I yell. "Okay Tris, I see it." Caleb talks slowly.

When we get on I turn to Susan. "You like him." She shrugs "Well-" I stick my tongue out. "You do too!" I laugh. She giggles. "Maybe, a little." We talk about my brother for the rest of the ride there.

"Bye Susan!" I say walking the direction of math class. I get in and claim my seat by Chris. I watch and take notes. Today's lesson is pretty easy so sail through it. I walk to social studies. Coach Shannon late as always. About four minutes after the bell rings, he rounds the corner.

"Ok kids, come in!" His voice booms through the hallway. I walk in behind Will and we take our seats at the table we claimed on the first day. I watch Christina sit in my seat across from Will. So I just sigh and sit in front of Uriah.

"Hey Tris." Uriah smiles at me. I nod my head in the direction of Chris. He winks "Yeah I know." I'm surprised that he knows, then again he does hang out with Will often. We have to partner up. It's not that I don't like Uriah, he's a good friend, but I argue with Will on who gets Chris.

"Well, we are best friends!" He smirks "Well we're dating!" I laugh and hug Chris. "BFFs over BFs!" He rolls his eyes "Never heard that one." He sigh. I wonder. "So no one's going to fight over me, I see how it is." Uriah huffs.

"Let's just get to work." Will shoves Uriah.

We just work on a few things. In science I fall asleep while Marlene takes notes for me. When I wake she's shaking me. "What?" I croak out. "The bells is about to ring." She whispers. I thank her and shove my things in my backpack and throw it on.

"I walk with you." Marlene says when the bell rings. We walk down the hill and all she talks about is Uriah. Which kind of makes me think she likes him. I part ways, so I can go get dressed. I walk out in my usual athletics wear. I see Peter standing where I usually see Tobias. "Hey moron." Peter growls. "Has-been" I say pushing past him. He grabs my arm and I try to pull it away but he's too strong. "If you ever embarrass me again, _moron_, it will be your last time doing so." He lets go and walks away like he said nothing.

I get that feeling you get when you want to do something bad, but don't. I leave out that last part. I walk up behind him and kick him in the nuts. "Trash" I scream and spit in his face. I walk away before he can say or do anything else to me. I'm going to have to watch my back now. I start on my workout and I see Peter across the field glaring at me. I scrunch my nose and bare my teeth like a dog would when I get close to him.

Tobias sees me and I can tell he is worried. When he looks at me to confirm I shrug it off.

**Author's Note**

**This time not as late. I did maybe an extra hundred words. Anyways reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	13. I am a really bad person

**Author's Note**

**Okay so had practice Sunday, and a track meet Monday and yesterday I just couldn't I ran out of ideas and I didn't want to have a crappy chapter just because I didn't feel well. Let me tell you tank tops and short shorts are not fun to wear in 36 degree weather. Just uh pointing that out. I'm very very sorry anytime I have a track meet it will be like that. I know I am a horrible person I haven't updated at all but you can expect one tomorrow I will try to get back into the swing of things. I have been at a loss for ideas but I will have one tomorrow regardless. So thank you for being patient! ~Kayla (This was a quick write sorry for the mistakes)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**Told you I would! (Sorry didn't want to give 17 year old Tobias the tattoo, it would be kinda weird now-a-days wouldn't it? :P)**

I make sure I am running to rhythm of my heart to keep pace. It and everything else seems to slow down when I notice Tobias has his shirt off. I look away and try not to stare knowing the glimpse I had is going to force me to look back to see more. I force myself to the finish and pick up my water bottle and while I drink I glance in the direction of Tobias. Before I know it someone is patting my back and I am in a coughing fit.

"Tris," it's Chris "Why did you just down that whole bottle!" She asks laughing still slapping my back. I cough another time and slowly sink down rubbing my back on the fence.

"Are you okay?" She asks, this time being serious. I nod my head. My throat hurts pretty badly now, I don't want to talk. I get up and pull her up even though she weighs way more than me and I have to rely on my legs to do the work. I throw my arm around her, and we walk a lap around the track. A few times when I notice she isn't looking, my eyes drift over to my shirtless, secret, boyfriend.

I walk to stall in the bathroom that I left my stuff in. I pull out my shirt and I lose my breath. Someone cut holes all over my shirt. What really bothers me is that someone decide to cut super huge holes right where my bra would show. I think I have seen that somewhere before. **(POKES :))** I think I know who did this but, it could have been anyone. I'm afraid to pull out my pants. When I do someone has cut my pants way down. They are too short for school regulation. Somehow I seen this coming.

I grunt and pull back on my track shorts and put on my holey shirt and zip my jacket up over it. I'm not a girly girl but I hate not matching, which I'm not. I blow out of my mouth and walk out the door, silently babbling to myself about who could have done it.

I'm rushing again. When I rush I happen to be very clumsy. I run into someone. It takes me two seconds to realize I am on the ground again. I look up at my boyfriend, who must never pay attention either. I see a look of fear on his face.

"I'm okay!" I say aloud to let him know. I start to push myself up, but as soon as I do he has already lifted me off my butt and onto my feet.

"I am so sorry, Tris" he pauses before he says my name. To let me know he knows it, and isn't afraid to say it. I blush. "It's okay." The words fall out of my mouth and on to the ground. I look down and so does he. We stay like that for a while. I'm a little worried someone might see us, but oh well because before I know it I slip my arms around his waist. He pulls me in and I snuggle to his chest.

I feel my hands go numb and slowly so does the rest of my body as I start to realize that we are hugging. I pull away and start to walk away. "Tris, bye!" I hear him yell behind me. I look back and wave with a hint of smile on my face. I hope no one saw us. It's not that I don't like him, but as soon as someone knows they are going to ask if he is _using_ me.

I walk into the cafeteria and sit in my spot. Chris sits by me. "Who needs guys!" she huffs in my ear

I sigh not really wanting to hear about her problems. "What happened?" I say in a sarcastic tone. Immediately I feel sorry. I shouldn't be like that to her.

"Well, grumpy, while you were busy doing whatever, Will and I were talking," she sniffs then stiffens. "He said that he had to go," she purses her lips to continue. "Well, I got a little curious and followed him and he was with another girl." I look at her with softer eyes.

"It's okay Chris you don't know if he was cheating or not though." I say. "Yeah I do, they were kissing." She says it slowly and like she is about to cry.

"Oh…" is all I manage to get having a loss for words at that point. "Yeah," she drops her head on the table, careful not to hurt herself.

"It gets worse before it gets better." I mutter. I remember my mom saying that when she wasn't so…

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey mommy!" Ten year old Tris rounds the corner looking for her mom. "Mom" she yells, getting frantic. Her mom doesn't answer and she looks throughout the house. She searches the top floor gaining help from Caleb. Caleb screams and his little sister comes to him with a panicked look on her face. She sees her mom on the floor and melts. They stay there with her and watch her chest slow in breaths every second not sure what to do…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dead.

**Author's Note**

**What?! Dead you say. Yes dead. She has just been seeing and hearing her mom. That is why Caleb is always acting like the parent, even though he isn't. In case you wondered I _was_ saving this for later but, like I said low on ideas so I use what I can. And my mom is very well alive, but for anyone who has lost their mom you have my condolences. Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**Please don't think I am twisted. Tris is scarred, from literally watching her mother die. I know right… I have a very depressed mind sometimes but, not emo (No offense) just I get sad, like depression I do not take medicine for though because I'm not mentally ill (Yet). So try to enjoy this next chapter!**

**Tobias POV**

I feel my chest rise slowly, and fall slowly. She and me. I still can't believe it. We hugged. Well she hugged me, which was kind of weird considering all that happened. I didn't mean to run into her, again. I was thinking about her actually, which in a way is ironic.

I run my tongue across the roof of my mouth, thinking. I see Zeke walking towards me.

"Hey Zek-" he cuts me off.

"I didn't know, and I can't believe I didn't see this coming." I might know what he is talking about, but it's never good to assume. "What I ask." Letting all my thoughts collect so I can pay attention to whatever he wants.

"You are dating the new girl," I roll my eyes and huff. "Her name is Tris, and how do you know." I ask.

"Well, it's not like I wasn't hiding behind a corner, and watched you hug her." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Zeke!" I groan. He laughs and I push him. I am a little upset that he was spying on me. I'll get over it, but no one else needs to know.

**Tris POV**

I really miss my mom, then again I see her a lot though. Christina pulls me out of my thoughts again.

"Now, enough about _my _problems," she looks up smiling. "Tris, like I didn't see you with the hottie five minutes ago." She licks her lips, and I protest.

"We were just hugging, and I didn't know anyone was spying on us." I spit the last part, and I feel bad again. I just shrugs, "Well now that I know, I want to know everything!" She turns to me with a very large smile.

"Chris," I lean into her "Not that I don't want to tell you, but we are kinda keeping it secret." She sighed.

"But I haven't heard any good anything!" She throws her hands up. I laugh, sometimes I wonder what I would be like if I was like Chris. I forget it because I would rather not think about that.

I just get up and walk off. I'm not sure where I am going but, I am tired of all the interrogation. I walk into the parking lot where most of the seniors park their car. I leap over a fence that was in my way and I am into the woods again. I check my phone and I have three new messages. I don't feel like checking them. I skip over them and look at the time I have 30 minutes. I walk for a good five minutes and I find a solid patch of dirt. I sit down against a tree and kick my legs back. I pull the radio up. I close my eyes and I see my mom's face. I squeeze my eyelids. My breaths become short and rapid. Then I find I can't open my eyes. I pull my eyelids up with my hand that now feels like it's 30 pounds heavier. My back feels like it's glued to the tree.

"Uh" I try to say something, anything. But I can't.

I try to hoist myself up with my legs. I manage to make it up, but fall back down. It feels cold and black consumes my vision. Once again I see my mom's face, and her slowly dying body.

**()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z()Z() PAGE BREAK**

I feel myself gain some consciousness. I try to lift my head to see where I am, but my vision is still impaired and I can't lift my back up. My chest feels like someone is sitting on it. I reach over into grass and I am aware that I'm still in the woods. I let out a groan. I grab the nearest bush and pull myself into and blink until my vision is no longer blurry. I limp over to where I must have dropped my things. I grab my phone, and check the time.

It's 4:45, great school is over. What happened to me? The worry sets in and my mind is running on a thousand thoughts at a time.

I get out of my squatting position and stand like I am on a boat. I lean to the left then, straighten myself out. I lean over again. I begin to walk but, I have no clue in what direction because I don't remember which way I came from. I can't just pick one direction to walk in, what if just leads me deeper into the woods.

I try to think of the last thing I remember. What I am wearing. Oh yeah… I seen Tobias shirtless then, I put in these clothes and that's all I remember.

**Author's Note**

**Ok so, I haven't been updating on a normal schedule and for now on I won't be. But she doesn't remember the hug, or that Chris knows, or even how to get back to the school. And if you wondered what she got it was a panic attack. (I don't know, I was listening to heart attack by Demi Lovato when I wrote that part) Thanks for reading! ~Kayla**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**Monday's Track meet was super bad on me I was sick all yesterday. I'm so sorry I didn't update but, I was so sick I stayed home and slept till noon. Then I had a major headache anyways here you go.**

Tobias's POV

I haven't seen Tris all day, and I get kind of worried. I called after school. No answer. I guess her phone died. I think about what she would probably say, 'Stop overacting, obsessed much'. I laugh to myself.

"Tobias!" My father's ground shaking yell rattles the floor. I walk over to my doorway and poke my head out. Afraid of what might happen if I don't I answer his demand.

"Coming." I yell down the hall.

"NOW!" His voice shakes my body.

I run into his room, waiting for him to tell me something. My eyes drift across the room, and I see mom on the floor.

"Mom!" I yell and rush to her side. Her nose is bleeding and her leg is twisted. She is passed out and I'm crying over her body.

"Get off the floor and clean up her face!" My fathers red face and assertive voice moves me fast. I grab a rag and turn on the sink. I quickly get it wet and rush over to her.

Tris's POV

I'm really scared. I decide being so worked up isn't going to help any. I pick North, so I try to turn on my phone so I can use the compass. Nice it's dead.

I look up at the sky. I chew on my bottom lip, peeling off the skin agitating my lips that are already chapped. I lick my lips. I see one of many paths and decide to follow it, it has to take me somewhere eventually. Right?

**Author's Note**

**Super big filler chapter, I know. I wanted to point out that Tobias is abused. Also I want to point out the fact that Tobias will not be the only worried about Tris, and some might even blame it on others. Anyways had a major headache the last couple days, been sick, had a track meet, but if you took time to read my useless babbling then maybe you could leave a rev**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**Been a while I have been writing on my other story. I decided I need to write on this one.**

Tris's POV

I walk a random direction, having no clue where I am going.

A bush, a tree, I've been walking so long they just all kind of run together.

_Honk. _

Did my ears deceive me, or did I just hear a car? I begin to run in the direction of the sound I heard.

Lights, I see lights, through the trees. I have to stop myself before I almost run out onto a road. That might had been bad if I got ran over.

It seems like forever, even though I'm sure it's only been 10 minutes. Walking along side this road, I've never seen before, much less do I know where I'll end up.

Maybe I've walked a mile, but I see a gas stop and a store and another store. Thank God I found my way back.

I see the sign and I know where I am.

When I finally make it back to my house it's past midnight. I can't believe it took me that long to walk back.

I run up to my room and charge my phone. 12 texts, 5 missed calls, 2 voicemails.

So I start reading the text first

_Chris:  
Hey party at Sherrie's house, you coming?_

I have no idea who Sherrie is. Or where her house is.

I have five other messages like that from an assortment of people.

_Tobias:  
Hey called you earlier  
Are you okay  
Maybe your phones dead  
Um text me when you get these  
Hey I'm a little worried  
Text me ASAP_

I'll text him later I need to look at my calls.

_Tobias  
Tobias  
Christina  
Caleb  
Tobias_

I don't pay attention to the voice mails because they're just going to tell me the same thing later.

I text Tobias. _Hey I'm fine don't be worried, yeah my phone died. _Better for less people to know.

**Author's Note**

**I know I bad at writing long chapters for this. I wanted Tris to make it home. As for everything else I might have a couple more chapter and end with happily ever after! I am going to make Tris kiss Tobias soon.**


End file.
